


I can still hear the voices (but you know how to silence them)

by b074



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, How 2x16 should have ended, Jasie, angsty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: There's something about pain that manages to bring people together. Jade saw how Josie was tormented by her own darkness and all she knew was to be there for her.Takes place at the end of 2x16
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	I can still hear the voices (but you know how to silence them)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's my first Jasie fic so I hope I did them justice. This is a quick oneshot I needed to get out of my system and was inspired by one of my Twitter mutuals so thank you to @jadesalvatores for planting this idea in my head! Anyway, I'll let y'all be to your reading. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- B

It would’ve been an understatement to call today one hectic day. Starting from Lizzie’s fake funeral and ending with transferring the dark magic out of Josie to the Necromancer, everyone at the Salvatore Boarding School had been through a hell of a lot.

Josie sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the piggie bank sitting on her desk, thinking back to everything that had happened. Her conversations with Hope, the tormenting experience of fighting herself, and finally, waking up to the memory of all her terrible choices rushing back.

She almost felt crippled by it all. She tried to kill her best friend, she mercilessly killed Alyssa Chang, forced her sister to fight her to her death, and sided with the Necromancer. How was one supposed to live with those things weighing on their chest? She knew this was now another burden to bear, no one else but herself can carry this weight and that thought alone brought another wave of loneliness.

There was a moment in her subconscious, a moment where she felt known and felt loved, a moment where she thought maybe she finally got the girl, the moment she bared her embarrassing secrets to the one who came to save her. But the moment passed immediately at the mention of Landon Kirby. Just another reminder that she was second choice and a reminder that even amid her subconscious, Hope would be thinking of Landon.

She could hear it again, the little voice in the back of her head, tormenting her, telling her she wasn’t worth it but she had to fight it. That was the whole point of all of this, to find her worth for once.

Josie jumped in her seat when her thoughts were interrupted by a light rapid knock on the door.

The young witch turned her head to face the door. She wasn’t expecting any company for the rest of the evening. “Come in,” her voice came out faint but just loud enough for whoever was standing on the other side of the door could hear.

The door creaked, cracking open ever so slightly and the person that walked in was the last person Josie expected to see.

“Jade?” Josie watched as the vampire took a couple of steps into the room but not enough to be intrusive. The older girl shoved both her hands into her front pockets, shoulders tense, worried that she might be out of place by being here.

“Hey Joze,” the corners of Jade’s mouth rose, forming a simple smile. It was exactly like when Josie went to visit her at the Old Mill before all of this happened.

There was a lingering silence between the two girls. The last they interacted, Josie had kissed the older girl and then proceeded to kill her in a therapy simulation so there wasn’t a lot to work with here.

Jade noticed how Josie was hesitant to start a conversation so she took it upon herself to ease the situation. “I thought you might want some company.” With her hands still in her pockets, the blonde leaned back against the doorframe. “You know, with everything that happened.” Her last words came out in a whisper, afraid she was just reminding the girl of her fresh wounds.

If there was anyone who could understand it was Jade. Being consumed by darkness and being trapped in your own mind, Jade had a decade’s worth of experience with that. She saw the pain painted across Josie’s face, struggling to stay in touch with reality.

“I—," Josie opened her mouth to reject the offer but stopped. A single brow quirked on Jade’s forehead, curious to know what Josie was trying to say. Instead, the younger girl gently shook her head, her ponytail swinging lightly across her back, and reopened her mouth to answer. “Yeah, that would be nice.” As much as Jade wanted Josie to say yes, she didn’t actually expect her to so her response caught her by surprise.

Josie scooted across her bed, leaning into the headboard of her bedframe and patted the empty side next to her, officially inviting the vampire in.

Jade’s eyes flickered between Josie’s hand and her eyes momentarily as if to decide if this was a good idea or not but when she saw Josie’s warm smile, all hesitations went out the window and she walked over to the bed.

She first sat down on the edge of the bed to take off her shoes but once she finished unlacing them and placed them under the bed, she too leaned into the bed next Josie. Immediately, she felt a warm body leaning into her side. When she looked over, she saw the younger girl curled up next to her, arm lazily draped over her body. A light chuckle escaped her mouth at the sight. Josie definitely wasn't being shy and she wasn't complaining. She lifted her left arm which caused Josie to shift but she wrapped it around the brunette’s body and pulled her in closer.

Any tension she was carrying in her shoulders before was now all gone. Jade tilted her head down, resting it on top of the young witch’s. Another smile spread across the older girl’s face. Josie’s hair smelled like honey and was soft to the touch. She could hear the young girl’s breath steady and felt her body move up and down in a rhythmic speed.

Moments passed and the two just stayed like that. Josie wrapped in the slim but strong arm of the vampire, hugging her slender waist, not wanting to let go. Jade didn’t mind if this went on for hours. Knowing just her presence alone was bringing comfort to the young girl was enough for her.

Eventually, Jade looked down to see if Josie had fallen asleep but instead of seeing a peaceful sleeping face she was met by Josie’s deep brown eyes.

Unintentionally, her breath hitched, realizing just how close their faces were. A warmth spread across her lips when the memory of their first kiss flickered through her mind. Although it was interrupted by Josie’s dark side she remembered it to be tender and sweet. Their lips moving as if it were one.

Josie noticed how Jade’s eyes glanced between her eyes and lips. She too was tempted to kiss her.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Jade confessed, biting her bottom lip.

“Then kiss me,” Josie said ever so confidently. If she learned anything today, it was that if she wanted something she had to ask for it without hesitation.

That’s all Jade had to hear before their lips collided. The vampire shifted her position, bringing her right hand up, placing it behind Josie’s neck. They held their breaths as long as they could so they didn’t have to pull away but of course, Josie’s human lungs got the best of her.

Josie leaned back into Jade’s arm that was still wrapped around her. Jade already missed the witch’s lips on hers but she didn’t want to move too fast if Josie wasn’t ready so she let the younger girl call the shots.

Instead, she started running her fingers up and down Josie’s side, tracing small figures here and there.

“How do you do it?” There was a pain in Josie’s voice again. This caused Jade’s chest to clench.

“Do what?” Jade’s voice was steady but laced with curiosity with what Josie could be getting at. All the while, her hand didn’t move from its current position.

Josie stared at her for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts before answering. “Live with all the bad things you’ve done.” It wasn’t accusatory but rather a genuine question.

Josie searched Jade’s eyes, the blue glistening from the moonlight shining through the window. She could see it. The hint of pain that lingered somewhere deep inside but the vampire did a good job of hiding it. Making sure the world would never know.

Jade paused before she answered. Her hand moved from Josie’s arm to cup the side of her face, the pad of her thumb running a line right below the witch’s bottom lip.

A crinkle formed between Jade’s two brows. “I don’t.” The vampire admitted. “Every day it comes back in flashes.” That’s when Josie saw it. The walls that older girl had built were crumbling down.

“I’m sorry,” Josie’s apology was hushed. She felt guilty for taking off the Band-Aid from what obviously was an unhealed wound. Her eyes fell alongside her head which rested heavily on Jade’s hand.

“But some days are easier than others.” Jade continued. Her hand still holding Josie’s face, she brought it back up to face her. “Like today.” Her eyes pierced through whatever Josie was trying to hide. These words brought a wave of reassurance over her.”

“I—,” the younger girl was at loss for words once again. “I’m scared,” her confession hung heavy. “That I won’t be able to fight it.”

The fear that crept into Josie’s eyes were different from when Jade had first met her. It wasn’t a fear of the unknown. It wasn’t a fear of being hurt. She was scared of herself. What she might do if she lost control again and no one understood better than Jade.

The still young vampire struggled every day fighting the fight. Being tempted to tap into a human vein but knowing well that if she ever did there was no going back. Terrified she could lose control again, she distanced herself from everyone. Well, of course, everyone but Josie. She didn’t want this for the younger girl. If she could, she would take it all away.

“I’m here for you,” Jade reassured the girl. “And I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled Josie in tighter as if to prove to her that she truly wasn’t going anywhere.

“And in the meantime,” Jade slowly swiped her tongue across her lips. “You just have to keep your eyes set on the good that’s still left in your life.” Josie took this as her cue to close the gap between them once more.

The kiss started off slow, gentle at each touch but it started to escalate quickly. “I think I can manage to do that,” Josie said in between kisses.

Seconds later Josie found herself straddling the blonde, her hands tangled up in the older girl’s hair. There was a desperate hunger with each kiss that neither had noticed before. For once they had both found someone who wanted them back.

They spent the rest of their night being caught between heated kisses and soft cuddles. Alternating between the two without any sense not caring how late into the night it got because right now, they had each other and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
